Talk:White Mirror Eye
Oh Noire, why Sei?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :If you're just here to bitch, then get out, Aha. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 04:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Bitch is my middle name...wait a minute--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sei, be honest with yourself. Do you really think having every Dojutsu (Byakugan, Sharingan, EMS and Rinnegan) along with this is really necessary? Seriously man, I thought Sei Hyuuga was broken as Hell before. Now I doubt even Goku can fight him. --Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 04:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's about as necessary as a user who doesn't even use this site to come here and question my choices, yes. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd classify him as a God Mode Sue now.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::MEANWHILE I AM HAVING ICE-CREAM. THE CONSUMPTION WILL NOT BE TELEVISED. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 05:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) That's wonderful, Aha. Now, if you'd be so kind as to keep looking, you might find someone who gives a shit. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not wrong. Search your feelings, you know it to be true. Even with the Mokuton my Uchiha will gain later, Sei and Ryun make him look like Part I Konohamaru.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Keep looking Aha, you haven't found that lucky fellow who gives a shit. Quite honestly, I've stopped trying with many of you people, because it's a waste of my time. I find that simple understanding and patience is what allows people like us to tolerate people like you. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh c'mon Sei. I like ya, and yer my friend, but I'm not gonna hold back quips about stuff like this. Seireitou Hyūga is a walking god, like in the olden days, he just has only Naruto things now. He fused with Madara, Sei, that should be a huge tip-off right there. The man is a walking god in and of himself, and now Sei fused with him, to obtain even more godly powers?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :And if I spend my time now writing a wall of post with justifications that specify why this could occur, what the point would be for, why Seireitou should be that powerful given his five-year stay on this site, and so on, it wouldn't lead to anywhere. So I'm not going to waste my effort doing so. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I can understand being strong through training, and gaining strength in your storyline, but shouldn't there be walls, Sei? These guys should have some ceiling on their potential, some cap in their over strength that they can't get past, because....ye deities, they are deities >_< Do you and Ten intend to become the Madara and Hashirama of the fanon?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :If that wasn't made clear by now, then yes. Of course. We pretty much already are. If you have a problem with it, you can try to take the title away from us. But, as you would say... may Noire have mercy on your soul. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Meanwhile, Per sneaks in and takes the title :DD The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I am much disappoint in you, Sei.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :You're almost there, Aha! Just keep walkin' down that yellow brick road and you'll find that someone who gives a shit. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't have all the KG on the fanon EagleWizard08 (talk) 05:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) He has all the Kekkei Genkai that matter in canon--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:35, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Aha, enough of you. Seriously, shut it. We have a Disruption policy on NF, so if you continue this ludicrous farce, I will ban you. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 07:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright? I don't use NF anymore Sei. I treasure this wiki as where I started, but a ban threat here won't keep me quiet. Don't get pissed at me for voicing an opinion about your character you don't agree with. That happens.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Voicing an opinion? That's cute. Is that what you call it when you decide to be a dickhead? Aha, let me clear something up here. The ONLY intention you had here was to try and knock someone down a peg who can actually WRITE something with substance that isn't just cheap fan service. Out of jealousy, anger, annoyance, or simple boredom? That's up for you and your therapist to decide. But quite honestly, I'm done with it. As per our policies, you will be banned a month from this site. Yes, it wasn't just a threat. And as a special today, anybody who decides to continue this discussion in any way will be given a warning the first time, and then be joining Aha for a month-long ban. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 07:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No Sei, you're the one always knocking him down a peg. In fact, ever since I was on BFF, that is all you've done to him. The reason he's complaining isn't that he's angry or whatever nonsense you can cook up to explain it. No, that's all your ego talking. Aha's beef with this article is the same as mine: Sei Hyuuga, in a nutshell is the most overpowered character on the wiki. He has Madara's eyes for Bael's sakes, along with the Byakugan. Even having a character for five years doesn't mean you can tack on whatever the Hell you want. I personally don't care if you ban me, but really, you're the dickhead, to use your own words, not Aha. --Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 17:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) i'd just like permission for my character Shizukesa Hyuuga to use it EagleWizard08 (talk) 19:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :That's warning one, Fire. Second offense will be a ban. I do not owe an ignorant child like you any form of explanation whatsoever. And yes, you may use it, Eagle. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Bravo, bravo. You just proved my point. Calling me ignorant for pointing out you were the one who was being a jerk, not Aha, was sheer genius (note, I'm being heavily sarcastic). Man, I thought you couldn't get more stuck up than you were. Again, bravo mate. Ban me if you want, I already said I couldn't care less. --Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 23:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sei, I don't mean to critisize your actions, because clearly, I can't change your mind. I just do ask that you think about this technique and the lore behind it. All a Byakugan can really do is see Tenketsū and grant it's wielder a field of 360 X-Ray vision. In no way can it "deflect" or "replicate" techniques from other Dōjutsu. This seems rather godmoddish and if anything, rather impossible to pull off. If a Byakugan can't even cast Genjutsu, why would it be able to pull something off like this? Again, I'm not looking for a ban, it's just my honest opinion on this technique/page/whatever you want to call it. Thanks, GenderlessAlien 18:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :You see, this is an issue many people on this site have. You look too closely at the manga and don't attempt to analyze the facts given to come to new thoughts. Byakugan is not limited to just looking at the tenketsu. In fact, most people extremely underestimate the Byakugan's power. It actually allows one to identify the flow of energy and completely analyze it, to a degree that even the Sharingan's perception fails to do. Byakugan completely breaks down all manner of chakra and allows one to view its base properties to extreme detail. Hence, with such an understanding, it is possible to allow Byakugan to serve as a "bounce-off" point for Dōjutsu, which are jutsu that involve chakra seeping through the eyes in a flow of energy to initiate the respective jutsu. So you see, it's not like I just wrote this up without any regard for logic or reasoning. It's just some people can't see anything past five seconds in front of their face, and that annoys me to no end. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) In my honest opinion, what you said makes no sense at all. I won't, however, argue your point for the sake of not wanting to get banned... GenderlessAlien 02:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC)